Black of the Moon
by Palistus
Summary: Harry starts as his usual innocent self, happy to escape from the abuse of his relatives. At first, he's just glad to have friends finally. As time goes on, his resentment for the wizarding world increases, and he grows darker in his dreams of purging the world of its injustices. Will the power he seeks help him, or drive him off the path of the light? Harry/Ginny possible !dark


**A/N: As an enhancement on the summary, since there wasn't enough space for everything, this will include a future grayish dark Harry and Ginny. I do not know the status of his other friends during this time, as I have yet to write it, but I'm planning the general outline and seeing where it takes me.  
**

**I also haven't fanfiction in a long time .. Reviews would definitely be helpful if they contain criticism or something.**

**THIS WORLD WILL NOT BE FULLY CANON FROM BOOK. Most things are the same, in terms of policy and such, but please don't review telling me that I got something wrong, because I'm changing things intentionally to fit the story, like fanfictions can do. It's mostly a bunch of small things, other than the ones that aren't small.**

**As of right now, I'm not looking for a beta, but if I last a while into this, and the chapters start getting fairly long(Definitely not immediately, but maybe eventually?), I may look for one in the future. If that day comes, it'll be in the AN.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did, I would probably still write fanfiction about it to get smutty scenes out, but there would be considerably more action in the books themselves.**

**Disclaimer 2: This will eventually have lemons. There will not be a warning for them when they come, as I detest such things. If you don't wish to read graphic content, don't read this story, for I'm unsure where it'll take me as of yet.**

Harry smiled brightly as he boarded the train after meeting the Weasleys. He felt truly happy for the first time in his life, as he'd finally gotten away from the Dursleys. He had accepted for a long time that it was his fate to sit there and take it, to let them hit him and make him do anything they wished, because there wasn't any way to change that. Well, today, that all comes to a stop. Today, he would become a wizard.

When Harry first discovered the letter, he was confused, and a bit unconvinced. Sure, strange things had happened when he was particularly mad, and accidentally robbed the Dursleys of their pet pit bull that used to bite him and growl at him constantly, to their amusement. He'd been locked in the cupboard for a week with no supper for that one, but they finally let him out, just when he felt he had been ready to die from starvation.

He became more convinced as the letters started pouring in by the 100s, but hadn't been fully sure until he came through to the platform with the Weasleys.

"Oof! Watch where you're going!" A redheaded boy the same age as him said to him as he accidentally ran into him, entering the platform.

"Sorry!" Harry replied, looking down at his feet.

"Eh- it's okay." He muttered, about to walk to catch up with his family, who were still walking towards the trains. Before he could, however, something clicked in his mind.

"Hey, wait a minute, that scar... Blimey! You're Harry Potter!" He said suddenly, his eyes lighting up. He took Harry's hand and shook it, and by now, his family had noticed him staying behind, and saw he was talking to someone.

"Oi! Ronnikins! Hurry up!" A taller redhead shouted, and Harry noticed that everyone in the family was red. In fact, the one who had shouted had a twin with the same red hair, same face, same everything! How could anyone be expected to tell them apart..? Besides them, there was an almost-adult looking man, two adults who he assumed to be the parents, someone who looked to be the age between the boy he was talking to and the tallest non-adult, who held an expression of dignity and arrogance. Last, but certainly in his eyes not least, there was a small redheaded girl who was standing behind the mother(He assumed), looking straight into Harry's eyes as he examined them.

"Right! You'll never guess who I just met! Come on Harry," The one he knew as Ronnikins said, and dragged him over to the family."

"Hello dear, my name is Molly Weasley! This here is my husband, Arthur," She gestured at the man standing next to her, smiling warmly at him with eyes that held nothing but softness and comfort. "This here's Bill, Percy, Fred and George, and you've already met Ron, and Ginny dear!" She said, gesturing to the boys and girl as she called their names. "Now, who'd you be to have Ron so already attached- oh! My boy, I can't express how much of an honor it is to meet you at last, Harry Potter!" Molly said as she took note of his scar.

Everyone in her family, spare Ron and Ginny, had surprised looks on their faces, and one by one, he could feel the gazes on his scar. It was rather uncomfortable, as he'd never been subjected to such attention before, and especially not with the way they seemed to recognize his name and scar. He was glad that at least Ginny hadn't looked at his scar, but she was now looking at the ground, away from him. He was confused as to why, but didn't dare just ask such a thing.

"Well I'll be darned, it really is you!" Arthur said, shaking Harry's hand gently and patting him on the shoulder. "I haven't heard a thing about you in 10 years! I'm sure you know that you're renowned as a hero still, right? You have no reason to avoid the wizarding world," He smiled warmly at Harry as he said that.

"Um... A hero?" Harry said, confused.

"Why yes my boy! You vanquished He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Molly said, a polite smile fixed on her face.

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaking me with someone else, I'm only eleven, and I've never killed anyone, I promise!" Harry said, wondering what on Earth this family had in-digested last night.

"Wait, you mean you don't know?" Molly said, a tint of anger entering her eyes. He was a bit frightened.

"I'm sorry Ma'am..." Harry said lowly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Harry, but I'll be having a talk with one Albus Dumbledore soon." She said in an irritated, yet still sweet tone.

"Now, you all have a train to catch! Chop chop!" Molly said, and the children nodded.

"It was nice meeting you Harry, take care this year." Said Arthur, and Molly nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, it was nice meeting you too. I hope we see each other again one day" Harry gave them a smile before walking with their children to the train, his trunk in hand.

They were nice, and it was good for someone to not be glaring at him with hatred for once, rather showing friendliness even. Ms. Weasley seemed to be a good person, a nice matriarch caring for her children. He also hoped to get to know Ron, and the rest of them too, though they hadn't spoken yet. He wasn't sure what to think of Ginny though. She didn't really say all that much, and was red faced whenever he saw her, though he couldn't place why.

He currently was trying to find a seat though, noticing most were full. Finally, near the back of the train, he found an unoccupied compartment and placed his trunk at the baggage area, he found a relatively empty compartment. To his surprise, and somewhat relief at a familiar face, Ginny sat alone in the compartment. Maybe he'd be able to find out why she acted that way?

"Hello!" He greeted, stepping slightly into the compartment. Ginny looked up. "Mind if I sit here? The others I've seen have been rather full..." Harry said. Ginny smiled at him and nodded in affirmation, likely glad to have someone sit with her. She shifted her glance to the floor as he put his trunk in the luggage area, and sat down.

"How come you're sitting here alone? Where are your brothers?" He asked her curiously.

"They.. Didn't really want to sit with me I guess. Ron sat with some other full compartment, and the others are sitting with their friends, so that left me sitting alone." She said, blushing again. "I'm surprised you sat with me honestly, I'm just... Me, and I'm sure that a lot of people would love to share their compartments with you." Ginny placed her hands on her knees, staring at them.

"I don't know what you're talking about, why would anyone want me to sit with them?" Harry replied. He didn't know why the Weasleys made him out as some sort of celebrity...

"You're the Boy-Who-Lived!" Ginny exclaimed, looking at him again. "Why not!" She asked. He was someone that she had heard so many great tales about growing up, that she actually did look at him as a hero, a savior of the world as she knew it.

"I'm really not... I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just Harry," He said, smiling lightly at her.

"Do you really not even know about what happened at all?" Ginny said in a frustrated tone, and he noticed that she wasn't blushing even as she looked at him for once.

"No, I've just had a normal life up to this point in a normal house." Harry said, biting back a comment about him never wanting to return to that normal house.

"No. When you were only a one year old, your parents died trying to save you, and the evil lord that was ruling the world tried to kill you, but you ended up killing him. Ever since then, everyone knows you! You're a hero, Harry!"

"I'm sorry, but a hero? I find a hard time believing that, or any of this." Harry said, a disbelieving look on his face.

"Well, it's true." Ginny replied.

"I'll prove it, I have the newspaper article in my trunk..." She said, standing up and getting into it. She'd put it in as an afterthought, she wanted to look at it as a reminder that there were heroes in the world, at Hogwarts. She got it out and handed it to him.

Harry took the newspaper, noticing the moving pictures of laughter, feasting, and celebration. The headline read 'Harry Potter Defeats the Dark Lord!' And explains what happened that night. His eyes narrowed as he read.

"Those bloody liars... They said my parents died in a car crash because they were drunk..." Harry said, an angry look in his eyes.

Ginny's expression softened. "They told you nothing?" She asked.

"Not a single thing... If it hadn't been for Hagrid getting me to believe it and proving it to me, I probably wouldn't even have come here to be a wizard." He said in contempt, but then his expression turned neutral again, and he blocked such emotions out. He couldn't get angry, it always proved to lead him to more pain.

"I'm sorry Harry." Ginny said. It sounded like the muggles he had been raised with weren't exactly good people.

"Well, at least you do know, and I'm sure you'll make a fantastic wizard! It's lovely to meet you by the way!" Ginny said, smiling at him and taking one of his hands in both of hers, shaking it. He put the newspaper down on the table.

"It's nice meeting you too Ginny," He said, smiling as they got off the subject of his past. He was overwhelmed by the knowledge that he didn't have parents not because of an accident, but because they were killed.

"And I imagine the same is true about you, you'll grow into quite the amazing witch." Harry said.

"I'm glad you think so, because my brothers seem to have the opposite opinion," She said, her smile unfaltering, but her eyes were tinted with sadness.

"Well, you'll just have to prove them wrong, won't you?" He smirked at her.

"I suppose you're right in that!" Ginny smiled brighter, the sad look disappearing. She was happy that Harry was being nice to her, and her crush on the Boy-Who-Lived started disappearing, slowly but surely, as she began talking to him easier, without looking away or blushing, and they became friends with ease.

By the time they reached Hogwarts, talking all throughout the ride about various things, whether it was Ginny explaining more of the wizarding world to him, or just talking about random things, her crush on the Boy-Who-Lived was fully gone. In its place, however, was a real crush on Harry Potter, but without the idolization.

X

The Train pulled into the station near Hogwarts eventually, and students started pouring off in waves.

"Well, I suppose we should find a carriage." Ginny said as they grabbed their trunks and got off. Sighting an empty one, they made their way to it and got on. Harry just followed Ginny for this stuff, as he figured she knew what to do.

Just before the carriage started moving, a blonde girl ran up, and apologized, before getting inside the carriage on the other side of Ginny, who was in the middle of the seat.

"Sorry again for bursting in! I hope you don't mind." The girl stuttered, a slight pant in her breath. It was likely that she had little stamina.

This girl was stunningly beautiful, even at a young age of 11. She was a first year like them, and had silky blonde hair that ran down to her shoulders, with smooth white skin that looked unblemished and perfect. Her body was thin and slender, and her facial features possessed a sharpness, though her eyes were a soft green-gray color, and she looked at Ginny and Harry with warmth.

"It's no trouble. My name is Ginny, and this is Harry. It's nice to meet you," Ginny said, smiling at the new girl.

"Wait, Harry _Potter_?" She said in surprise as she noticed his scar, like everyone who talked to him did.

"Yep, that's me." Harry put on a smile, but he was still uncomfortable about people staring at his scar. He guessed he'd get used to it.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both." Her surprise had lifted, and she seemed not to care any more about his fame. Harry was happy about that.

"My name is Daphne Greengrass," she said, holding out her hand to both of them in turn, shaking their hands.

"What house to you think you're going in, Daphne?" Ginny asked. Harry was confused at the question, as he hadn't been told about the house system yet.

"I think... Slytherin, sadly. My parents were Slytherin, the same with theirs, and down the lines as far as we can trace. Honestly though, I'm not too excited. I mean, ambition and cunning sure, but it just seems like a rather detestable house, from what I hear. I'd much rather be in Ravenclaw, where I think my talents would be put to use. No matter, though... The sorting hat has been known to do things despite the wishes of the wearer I've heard, that it thinks best. It's likely that my family line will cause me to go into Slytherin instead." Her shoulders drooped.

"Well, just try to be insistent! Make sure it knows that you want to go into Ravenclaw, I'm sure it'll listen," Ginny said in a reassuring tone.

"Thanks, I'll try." Daphne smiled. "How about you?"

"Well, I think I'm going into Gryffindor. Like you, my whole family has gone into it. However, I'd be overjoyed to be in the house, as I find it to be likable for its traits, though any house but Slytherin would be OK as well." Ginny said, and Daphne nodded.

"How about you Harry?" The blonde asked.

"Er... I have no idea, I've never heard of the houses before now." Harry said, and Daphne looked at him strangely.

"Never? Really?" Daphne seemed unsure how that was possible.

"Well, he grew up with muggles who told him nothing, so it's to be expected." Ginny explained.

"Ah. Well, there's 4 houses in Hogwarts. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Ravenclaw is for the witty thinkers who prefer using their minds. Hufflepuff is for the fiercly loyal. Gryffindor is for the brave and courageous, and Slytherin is for the cunning and sly. Personally, I find Slytherins to be disgusting for their attitudes, so that house is the worst one, but for the rest of them, it usually doesn't matter what you're in. Just preferences." Daphne said.

"Well, I guess I really don't care which house I'm in, just not Slytherin... I'll see what the hat gives me." Harry said, and the two girls nodded.

"There's the castle!" Ginny said excitedly.

"It's quite the sight to behold," Observed Daphne, and Harry nodded, for he'd never seen anything so magnificent in his life. A giant castle, full with looming towers, stone walls, and it looked as tall as the clouds from below it.

"Firs' years! Firs' years ov'r here!" Hagrid called, and the three went to him.

"Oi, hello 'Arry! Ginny! Who's your friend there?" Hagrid asked, turning and smiling warmly at the blonde girl, who returned the smile politely.

"My name is Daphne Greengrass. It's a pleasure, Hagrid." She said.

"Nice ta meet ya as well, now les' get along to the castle." Hagrid said as it seemed like all the first years were gathered up.

X

They'd finally gotten to the Great Hall intact, and everyone was eagerly awaiting the sorting, and the feast that always followed.

The hall was brought to silence by an old man with white hair and a long white beard.

"Welcome back, students of Hogwarts. I hope that everyone enjoys another fruitful year of learning, and remains diligent in their studies. For first years, my name is Professor Dumbledore, and I am the school's Headmaster. If you have any concerns, come to me, and I'll set your mind at rest. Now, without any further delay, let us start the sorting." Dumbledore said as he set down a large, ruffled hat on the podium.

Harry momentarily recalled that Molly had mentioned something about him.

Then, something peculiar happened.

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Applause rang out as the hat finished his customary song, but Harry and several others who must've been muggleborns looked shocked at the prospect of a talking hat. Harry quickly shook it off though, and looked perplexed.

"Malfoy, Draco!" The hat called. A blonde boy that he'd seen Ron talking with on the train went up to the hat, and placed it on his head. Instantly, the hat called out "Slytherin!" and Draco walked over to the table of clapping Slytherins, unsurprised, as he certainly was cunning after all. His father would expect no less of him than to be a Slytherin.

"Weasley, Ginny!" Ginny ended up going to Gryffindor in seconds, and she smiled as she walked towards the clapping Gryffindor table.

"Abbott, Hannah!" A hufflepuff.

"Bones, Susan!" Another Hufflepuff, and she smiled, sitting down next to Hannah. Harry noted that they'd been in a compartment together, and it might've contributed to why they were in the same house. Having friends is a very good thing at a new place, and he was sure the hat realized that.

"Greengrass, Daphne!" The hat said, and Daphne was nervous as she put it on. The hat lingered on her family history a bit, before he was convinced of what her house would be. "Ravenclaw!"

Daphne looked overjoyed at this pronouncement! Several Slytherins were sneering. The Greengrass line had apparently turned away from the pure house. They hoped that next year, the remaining sister was placed in their house. They'd definitely find a place for that young girl.

"Weasley, Ronald!" The hat called. He ended up going into Hufflepuff, to his dismay, and the surprise of his brothers. The hat realized that although his blood was Gryffindor, his heart carried no bravery or courage, only the capability to be blindly loyal. Still, he wasn't as upset as he would be if he was placed in Slytherin.

"Lastly: Potter, Harry!" At this, everyone burst into whispers, anxiously awaiting the announcement of who would get the Boy-Who-Lived in their house. Harry walked up to the podium, all eyes on him. He placed the hat on his head.

_Hmmm... It looks like you've got the cunning for Slytherin... And the striving intellect for Ravenclaw, the fierce loyalty of Hufflepuff, yet the courageous aspect of a Gryffindor. My my, Harry Potter, you're quite the hard one to sort. Well... Since you seem to be adament on following your friend, I'd better put you in..._

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted, and cheers burst up from the house, as well as light clapping from every table except Slytherin, which looked cold and unmoving. Harry walked to his new table and took the seat open next to Ginny, who smiled at him.

"I'm glad you got into Gryffindor!" She said.

"Me too, I think I'll fit here pretty well." Harry said.

Dumbledore spoke again, "Now then, for banned items, check Mr. Filch's office. Remember that the Forbidden Forest is still quite forbidden, and the third floor corridor is off-limits to students. With that said, dig in." Platters of food suddenly appeared on all the tables, and everyone started filling their plates. Harry looked at the bountiful feast with wide eyes; he'd never seen so much food, especially not available to him! He'd always had to settle for scraps after the Dursleys finished the dinners he cooked, and there never was much left at all.

He quickly filled his plate, as if worried that it would disappear any second. Ginny noticed this, but didn't comment on it. She wondered just how bad his life with the muggles had been... And eventually, she wished to find out.

Harry still retained his manners, however, and ate with a grace that seemed rare in the hall, with people shoveling food left and right.

As dinner wrapped up, Harry was happy. He'd never had so much food as to actually be full, but now, for the first time ever, he felt as if he couldn't eat another bite. Everyone shared that feeling, and it was time to be led to the common rooms.

Prefects from each house rounded up the new first years and directed them towards their common rooms, after giving them their class schedules. They learned their portrait password was "Bubblesprout", and then the portrait would tilt aside, and reveal the entrance to their tower.

"Well, that sure was exciting." Ginny said, in reference to the day in general.

"Yea, it sure was. This place is really cool!" Harry said with a smile.

"It really is..." Ginny replied, smiling as well. "It's also exhausting. I think I'm going to bed for tonight, we start classes tomorrow after all. Goodnight, Harry," Ginny said, looking warmly into his eyes as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. It took him a moment, but he returned the gesture. It felt good beyond what he imagined Ginny realized... That simple act of affection that he couldn't remember ever having gotten before. It touched his heart, and made him grin widely, even after they pulled away.

"Goodnight, Ginny." He said softly, and she headed up to her designated room with a wide smile on her face, and a thumping heart full of butterflies.


End file.
